Llueve por dentro
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Pedacitos de su memoria... Recuerdos que siempre guardará en su corazón, porque al final su amor siempre estuvo destinado a la distancia/No es imposible amarte lejos/Porque el amor cuando es verdadero... Sobrevive... Editado.


**Capítulo único:**

**.**

**.**

**LLUEVE POR DENTRO**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Que puedo hacer? Llueve por dentro._

_Y el corazón duele y se deshace._

_Pienso en ti…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―_¡Vamos, Sasuke. Apúrate!― Grito una bonita pelirrosa mientras corría por el verde prado._

―_Sakura― La llamo un atractivo pelinegro a modo de reproche._

_Ella solo sonrió mientras estiraba los brazos y daba vueltas sobre si misma, cerro los ojos sintiendo la brisa primaveral y los tibios rayos de sol que acariciaban su rostro. Varios pétalos rosados de los árboles de cerezo cayeron sobre su pequeño cuerpo y el pelinegro quedo embelesado con la bella imagen. _

_Sakura dejo de girar cuando sintió la penetrante mirada ónix sobre si, se quito algunos mechones de cabello que se habían pegado a su rostro y sonrió._

―_Te amo― Susurro pero llego a oídos del azabache. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Sakura!_―_ Grito Sasuke mientras se sentaba de golpe en su cama.

Las gotas de sudor resbalaron por su rostro hasta su mentón, su pecho subía y bajaba y un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta, observo el reloj a su lado 7:30 del 28 de marzo. Sabía bien que fecha era esa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Quiero volar y remontar esta tristeza, para escaparme._

_Quiero vivir, por siempre junto a ti, no importa nada._

_Y huir de este silencio que se roba mis mañanas._

_Libera y acorrala._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―_Amo el amanecer― Susurró ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro._

―_¿Por que te gusta tanto?―_

―_Me gusta ver como la oscuridad se transforma en luz. La oscuridad me da mucho miedo, Sasuke― _

_Él solo sonrío y paso su brazo por la pequeña cintura de la pelirrosa._

―_Tus padres van a matarme por llevarte a esta hora― Bromeo él, ella solo soltó una pequeña risa._

―_Tenemos dieciséis, no siete― Reprocho divertida._

―_Molesta― Susurro él mientras besaba su "amplia" frente._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Abrió el grifo y templo el agua. Una vez dentro de la ducha el agua tibia relajo sus tensos musculosos.

Sintió la gotas saladas bajar por sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de agua, respiro profundo y seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, no era momento de ser débil, él tenía que ser fuerte, debía soportar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hoy llueve por dentro, en mi, en mi._

_Atravieso el cielo, por ti, por ti._

_Se inunda el corazón mientras te pienso. _

_Cuando tú no estás, llueve por dentro._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―_¿Me vas a extrañar?― Pregunto como por cuarta vez la pelirrosa, tirando de su mano mientras caminaba unos pasos más adelante._

_Sasuke solo suspiro y camino lento detrás de ella, solo los unían sus manos._

―_Hmp―_

―_¡Sasuke!― Reprocho como niña pequeña mientras formaba un adorable -según la opinión del azabache- puchero en su rostro._

―_Te vas dos semanas―_

―_Hmp, idiota― Murmuro enojada soltando su mano._

_Se cruzo de brazos y dio media vuelta. Sasuke sonrío de lado ante su acto tan infantil y la abrazo por la espalda, apegando sus cuerpos y sintiendo el aroma a cerezos que desprendía su piel._

―_Te voy a extrañar demasiado― Susurro contra su oído y la sintió temblar entre sus brazos. _

_La dio media vuelta y apoyo su frente con la de ella._

―_Promete volver pronto―_

―_Lo prometo― Dijo ella dándole un casto beso en los labios y salió corriendo directo al andén de trenes ―Mi tren― Se justifico cuando vio el ceño fruncido de su novio ―Nos vemos pronto― Se despidió mientras las puertas del tren se cerraban._

_Sonrió inocente, como solo ella sabía hacerlo y apoyo una de sus manos en el cristal de la ventana del vagón. Sasuke correspondió la despedida, agitando su mano en un vago movimiento hacia arriba, giro sobre sus talones y regreso por donde había venido._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerro el grifo de agua y envolvió una toalla a su cintura. Se dirigió a su habitación y se vistió cómodo, unos jean y una simple playera azul marino. Camino a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, de camino observo la puerta de su dormitorio, pronto ella despertaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Qué puedo hacer? Si tu mirada, se clava en mí._

_Luego me arranca el alma._

_No hay adiós._

_Solo hay entre tu y yo una distancia, que nos separa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_¡Sasuke!― Lo llamo mientras corría a alcanzarlo ―¡Sasuke!― Volvió a gritar esquivando los charcos de agua que se formaban por la fuerte lluvia ―Mierda― Se quejo acomodando mejor el paraguas rojo para evitar mojarse._

_Sasuke caminaba caris bajo, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, su mochila colgaba de su hombro izquierdo y su uniforme escolar se pegaba a su cuerpo por lo mojado que se encontraba, al igual que sus cabellos los cuales se pegaban a su rostro._

―_¡Sasuke!― Escucho._

_Al darse media vuelta la vio corriendo hacia él. Llevaba el uniforme escolar, la camisa blanca y la falda verde oscuro, su largo y rosado cabello, bailoteaba con el viento y llevaba un paraguas rojo que evitaba mojarse. _

―_Te he estado llamando desde hace rato― Dijo entrecortado mientras recuperaba el aire por la corrida. _

_Él solo la observo fijamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes, dio media vuelta y continuo con su camino, pero no pudo dar ni un paso cuando sintió el pequeño agarre en su brazo._

―_¿Qué te ocurre?―_

―_Te amo― Soltó de golpe mientras la abrazaba posesivamente de la cintura y hundía su rostro entre sus rosados cabellos._

―_Amor― Lo llamo en modo maternal mientras acariciaba su azabache cabello ―Yo también te amo―_

―_Entonces quédate― Dijo él viéndola fijamente._

―_Sabes que no puedo―_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sacudió la cabeza alejando los viejos recuerdos y termino de servir el desayuno.

―Buenos días_―_ Escucho su suave y dulce voz desde el marco de la puerta.

Era tan bonita, tenía el pelo algo enredado y los ojos medios cerrados y llevaba un holgado blusón color celeste. Froto sus adormilados ojos mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

―Bueno días, amor_―_ Saludo Sasuke dandole un pequeño beso en su sonrojada mejilla.

―¿Sabes que día es hoy?_―_ Pregunto él mientras se llevaba la traza de café a la boca.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sus claros ojos se humedecían un poco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Quiero reír como lo hicimos esa madrugada._

_Y poco a poco rescatar el sol de tus mañanas._

_El viento entre tus alas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Lo siento, Sasuke, no podre ir a verte este fin de semana― Susurro con la voz entre cortada mientras apretaba el teléfono contra su oído._

_Sasuke solo suspiro y agacho la cabeza._

―_No importa― Dijo con voz calmada mientras caminaba a la ventana de su habitación._

―_Te extraño tanto― Murmuro acongojada y por los hipidos que daba al hablar, Sasuke sabía que estaba llorando._

_Sasuke observo a través de la ventana, los copos de nieve caían lentamente dejando un manto blanco sobre el suelo._

―_No es imposible amarte lejos― Susurro él cerrando los ojos y apoyando una mano en el cristal de la ventana._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Lista?_―_ Pregunto Sasuke terminando de guardar las tazas en la alacena.

―Si ¿Nos vamos?_―_ Murmuro con su dulce voz, esa que le hacía acordar tanto a ella.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hoy llueve por dentro, en mi, en mi._

_Atravieso el cielo, por ti, por ti._

_Se inunda el corazón mientras te pienso._

_Cuando tu no estás, llueve por dentro._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Corría a toda la velocidad que sus pies le permitían, esquivando personas que solo lo demoraban en este momento tan importante. Observo su reloj, solo le quedaban cinco minutos._

_Habían peleado nuevamente, hacía dos años que no la veía y a él solo se le ocurría gritarle en vez de abrazarla y besarla. Esquivo varias maletas y sus dueños y allí la vio, estaba caris baja, sostenía una maleta de mano y en la otra el pasaporte y el boleto, mientras una enorme valija roja descansaba a su lado. _

―_¡Sakura!― Grito mientras corría a alcanzarla ―¡Sakura!― Volvió a gritar ya un poco más cerca. Ella observo a su alrededor a ver de donde provenía el llamado ―Sakura― Murmuro cuando ya estuvo frente a ella._

_Sus verdosos e hinchados ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa mientras nuevas lágrimas hacían su aparición._

―_¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no querías seguir más con esta absurda relación a la distancia― Reprocho ella tragándose las ganas de llorar._

―_Solo hay una forma de terminar esta absurda relación a la distancia― Dijo él con una sonrisa de lado y Sakura ya no pudo contener las lágrimas._

―_¡Eres un idiota!― Le grito mientras daba media vuelta para evitar que la viera llorar, pero no pudo dar ni un paso más cuando sintió el agarre de un fuerte brazo._

―_Casate conmigo― No fue pregunta o propuesta, fue una simple y sencilla orden._

_Y Sakura lo sabía, orgulloso, mal humorado, borde, terco, mandón, así lo amaba._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y nuevas lágrimas cayeron por ellos, pero estás eran de felicidad. El boleto termino en el piso junto con su pasaporte y la maleta y se tiro a sus brazos._

―_¡Si, si, si, si quiero casarme contigo!― Grito mientras envolvía la cadera de Sasuke con sus piernas y repartía besos por todo su rostro. _

_Sasuke paso sus brazos por la espalda de Sakura para darle soporte y sonrió de lado mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella._

―_Ahora si te quedarás― Sentencio pero más sonó a una orden escondida._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bajaron despacio del auto negro mientras se dirigían a su destino. Sasuke tomo la pequeña mano de su acompañante entre las suyas apresurando el paso y respiro profundo una vez cruzaron la rejas de metal oxidado.

Los hermosos árboles de cerezo desprendían pétalos rosados, que dejaban un colchón de este color en el verde pasto.

―Aquí es_―_ Susurro su acompañante en voz baja, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se agacho apoyando una de sus rodillas en el verde pasto y la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho mientras miraba fijamente ese gastado y frio trozo de roca.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_No es imposible amarte lejos, tan lejos._

_Pero siento que muero si no te tengo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿La extrañas mucho?_―_

―Más que a nada_―_ Murmuro manteniendo su firme tono de voz _―_¿Pero sabes que evita que la extrañe tanto?_―_ Ella solo nego con la cabeza meciendo sus lacios y azabaches cabellos _―_Tú_―_ Le dijo en un susurro _―_Te amo, Sakura_―_

―Y yo te amo a ti, papá_―_

Sasuke poso una de sus manos en la fría roca quitando los pétalos rosados y dejando ver el gravado mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su pequeña hija.

_Sakura Haruno_

_Amada madre y esposa._

_"No es imposible amarte lejos"_

_1986-2006_

Porque ya habían pasado cinco años desde que Sakura se había ido, pero él sabía que aún estando lejos iba a amarla como el primer día y más con la hermosa hija que le había dado; Sakura Uchiha.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hoy llueve por dentro, en mi, en mi._

_Atravieso el cielo, por ti, por ti._

_Se inunda el corazón mientras te pienso. _

_Cuando tú no estás, llueve por dentro._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Llovía muy fuerte, Sakura solo gritaba de dolor mientras apretaba su abultado vientre con sus brazos. Sasuke la abrazo con más fuerza mientras sentía las gotas de sangre resbalar por su frente. Era 28 de marzo, Sakura y él habían ido a cenar, festejando el cumpleaños de su mujer, pero de camino una mala maniobra del conductor que venía de frente, junto con la tormenta, les provoco un grave accidente._

―_Tranquila, tranquila. Pronto vendrá la ayuda_―_ Murmuro besando su frente mientras rogaba internamente que la ambulancia llegará._

_Lo siguiente paso muy rápido y cuando se dio cuenta Sakura ya había dado a luz a una hermosa y saludable bebé._

―_Es una niña, amor_―_ Murmuro Sasuke mientras apretaba su mano._

_Pero Sakura no le contesto._

―_¿Sakura? ¿Sakura?_―

―_La perdemos, la perdemos_―

_Los gritos, la desesperación y los médicos acabaron sacandolo del consultorio, unos minutos después el médico que trajo a la vida a su hija salio del quirofano._

―_¿Cómo está?_―

―_Lo lamento_―_ Y ya sabía que venía después..._

―_Ha muerto_―

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Reviews?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
